


Unidentified Flying Female

by jdho2



Series: Samtember 2015 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Samtember, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdho2/pseuds/jdho2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on a mission, Sam gets sent after an unidentified flying object, only to discover his soulmate in need of saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unidentified Flying Female

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyWinterlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/gifts).



> A/N: Samtember Day 7 Prompt - "September 23: Birthday Blitz- The day we've all been waiting for. Everyone show your love for Sam, in any way you see fit. Everyone's invited! The goal is to give your fellow falcon fan a gift on Sam's behalf. You have 24 hours to respond to any of the prompts that will be released that day. Or, you can dedicate your work to someone in the fandom. Since Sam can't get gifts, just pass it on! Make your own prompts too and put them in the tag. We'll reblog them to get the word out. (And it's okay if you give your friends a secret head start, we won't tell!)"
> 
> So, I decided that I would give this story as a gift to LadyWinterlight who informed me that Samtember was happening. When I asked her what she wanted, she told me she wanted Sam paired up with someone from Agents of SHIELD. Ultimately, she left the "who" up to me, and I chose Jemma. Then because the rest of the stories were Soulmate AUs, I decided to let this one be as well. So here we go… the last Samtember, and my first time writing something that is entirely MCU and doing away with my Plumverse crutch.

Even when the fighting wasn't in the air for a mission, I spent a decent amount of time switching between helping out on the ground and doing aerial surveillance. Usually at least one of the flyers was in the air at a time, and it didn't take any us long to transition if we were on the ground but needed in the air.

At the moment, I was on the ground, helping with some of the cleanup when Rhodey came on the team's communication line urgently.

"Sam, three o'clock now!" Without thinking I spun and took off, heading in that direction while looking around even as Rhodey continued. "We've got an unidentified object, and I'm not sure I'm seeing this right."

"UFO? You're sending me after a UFO?!" I yelled over the radio. I put on a burst of speed when I saw it... Or rather her.

Catching the woman in my arms, I blurted out, "you're not a UFO, you're an unidentified falling woman!"

She was beautiful- A little slip of a thing, and she was  _terrified_. She didn't stay anything, just continued her panicked screaming and crying.

"Shit, Sam! Can you get her to stop?" Bucky's voice yelled curtly.

"She was just free falling without a parachute, I think it's justified," I hissed back. Then, to the woman I said, "It's okay. I've got you, and I'm not going to let go until we've landed safely, alright?"

She took a few hesitant breaths and switched from hoarse screaming to whimpering while still crying. When I landed, I set her on her feet then followed her as she crumpled to the ground. I squatted in front of her feeling an inexplicably strong urge to make sure she was okay.

After a few minutes, her wide eyes met mine and she asked, "where am I? What day is it?"

The words hit me like a sledgehammer, and I pulled her into me hugging her tight. This was my soulmate, and I'd almost lost her. I was barely aware of my team's chatter as I breathed her in, only pulling back when I felt a large hand settle on my shoulder.

"Who is this?" Steve asked kindly.

"She's my soulmate," I said in reverence, eyes searching hers until she managed to nod in agreement.

"Simmons... Jemma Simmons," she finally spoke calmly. "And you didn't answer my questions, when and where am I?"

"It's August 14, 2015," Rhodey said calmly. "Where did you come from? I didn't see any airplanes or any other flying vehicles for you to have jumped or been pushed out of."

"August?!" she practically shrieked. "How am I not dead? I haven't eaten or had anything to drink since May, not to mention the space travel…"

"Soulmate's not sounding too sane there, Sam," Natasha teased. Then the studied Jemma and whipped out her phone. She started at a murmur but became more urgent as she continued, "Simmons… Fitzsimmons! That's right you were a SHIELD scientist. Why is there nothing on you in the information dump?"

Natasha took a few threatening steps forward, and I slid between the two women, not eager to fight Natasha, but willing to do so if I needed to.

"Coulson ordered Skye to delete all of our team's records when the dump started. Technically I didn't exist until they put me undercover with HYDRA, but I think she re-deleted that file when my cover broke and Bobbi had to extract me."

"Ah, you're one of Coulson's," Natasha said in a tone of understanding. "Then you're good, so long as you understand that I'll be verifying that with the man himself."

"Of course Coulson's alive," Steve muttered. Because I'd landed Jemma and myself on the roof near the jet, he ordered FRIDAY to uncloak it and gestured for us to move forward. Once I had Jemma settled on a seat, Steve handed her a water bottle and a meal replacement bar before asking, "what did you mean about August? Where have you been since May? You don't look malnourished."

"I also didn't sleep," Jemma said. "Honestly, it makes no sense, but all I can think is that the Monolith was some sort of portal, but it doesn't just transport you through space, it must transport you through time."

She kept muttering to herself until I gently prodded her back on track. When she finished her story of a great stone monolith changing phase and pulling her into itself, where she floated around for an indeterminate time, not aware of anything until she was suddenly falling through the air before I caught her, we all sat and stared at her.

"Well, I suppose that's not the strangest thing I've ever heard," I finally spoke. "And hey, two months versus seventy years- you'll have much less catching up to do than Cap here did!"

"Oh my goodness, you're the Avengers," Jemma said, eyes suddenly widening. "This is highly embarrassing. Oh no, is Agent Sitwell here working with you? Because I don't think he's forgiven me for that time I shot him."

"Sitwell was HYDRA," Natasha said, "so I think I speak for all of us when I say well done there. But how'd you come to shoot him?"

"Now I wish it wasn't with the Night Night gun," she muttered.

"Well, he came in handy later," I placated her. "Also, 'Night Night gun,' really?"

"It's a non-lethal gun Fitz and I developed, and the name wasn't my idea. We've moved onto a newer model now though, which we call the I.C.E.R.s, or Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railguns."

"You're really smart," I said lamely.

Thankfully I said it quietly, and at the same time as Cap said, "do you think you could make us some of those?"

Jemma gave me a small smile that may have hinted at her having heard me before blushing and saying to Steve, "I'd be happy to. Just… do you think I could call my team first? They're probably rather worried about me, I should think."

"Sure," Natasha said. "I want to talk to Coulson anyway."

Jemma nodded her head, and took the phone I offered her with a smile. "Decent tech," she muttered.

"I can't wait to introduce you to Tony," I laughed. "Please say that to him when I do."


End file.
